Corrompiendo corazones
by Adryleira
Summary: Ahome se entera de una terrible verdad ¿Qué pasa cuando el corazón de la joven miko es corrompido por la oscuridad? ¿Acaso el amor de aquél youkai de mirada fría podrá salvarla? Dedicado a mi sensei en esta pareja Soralove Montsechan *En hiatus
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_**Vida tranquila de una niña...vida tranquila de una joven **__**alegría**_

_**Vida que a los 15 años terminó…**_

_**Al ser arrastrada por un monstruo que a una época de conflictos la llevó**_

_**Y entonces él despertó…**_

_**Aquél hombre perteneciente a dos razas que por ella cambió**_

_**Ser amable, preocupado se volvió**_

_**Mas nunca de ella se enamoró**_

_**Creyó hacerlo, que ironía**_

_**Pero aquella a quien amó regresaba un día**_

_**Llena de odio y rencor**_

_**¡Pobre mujer que se enamoró inocentemente!**_

_**¡De un amor que le causó la muerte!**_

_**Pues un maldito los engañó**_

_**Uso sus sentimientos y los destruyó**_

_**Miserable ser que acabó con sus vidas**_

_**Y no les dejó otra salida**_

_**Mas que el dolor…**_

_**¡Pobre viajera que de aquél hombre se enamoró!**_

_**Pues su corazón se desmoronó**_

_**Más**__** él a salvarlo llegó…****

* * *

** _

Vayan al capítulo 1, ya esta online


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Día cálido, los árboles meciéndose con el viento que soplaba, y una joven miko, un monje, una exterminadora, un kitsune y un hanyou descansaban tranquilamente en la aldea de la anciana Kaede

- buaaaaaaaaaa – bostezó el pequeño kitsune – estoy aburrido, Inuyasha hazte el muertito

- Si claro – se detiene – ¡oye Shippo no soy un animal! – le da un golpe en la cabeza

- ¡Auch, mi cabechita! Ahome, Inuyasha me pegó ¡bua!

- ¡feh! Pues mira quien empezó zorrito, te lo merecías…

OSUWARI

Cae al suelo - ¡Me puedes decir por qué hiciste eso Ahome!

- ¡Ya te dije que Shippo es un niño, no le debes pegar!

- ¡Pero si es el quien me molesta, torpe!

OSUWARI

- ¡Auch! ¡No otra vez! – Miroku, Shippo y Sango miraban la escena con normalidad, esto era el pan de cada día….cuando Inu se levanta del suelo, Ahome los junta a todos

- Chicos tengo que decirles algo…regresaré en un rato a mi época

- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Cómo nos piensas dejar cuando estamos tan cerca de Naraku?! . Gritó exasperado el hanyou, ya que podía oler esa desagradable peste

- Lo lamento, pero mañana tengo un examen muy difícil (Bl: ¿Adriana no te estarás reflejando? Adry: ehm…si) y si no lo pasó reprobaré el curso y no podré pasar de año, así que me voy y no regreso hasta dentro de 3 días ¿QUEDO CLARO, INUYASHA?

- ¡feh! Haz lo que te venga en gana, no me interesa…- lo dice volteándose y yendo hacia las afueras de la aldea

- ¡No lo soporto! – voltea a ver a Miroku y Sango - ¿A ustedes no les molesta, verdad?

- Claro que no Ahome-chan, te comprendemos, ve allá y estudia mucho ¿verdad excelencia?

- Si, no se preocupe Ahome- sama, si Naraku no se mueve no nos moveremos tampoco, pero en el caso de que eso llegue a suceder, la anciana Kaede le dirá donde estamos, váyase tranquila –

- Bien, en ese caso ya me voy, trataré de acabar con mis deberes rápido para volver…- se mete a la cabaña y toma su equipaje para después salir corriendo - ¡Nos vemos pronto!

- ¡Cuídate Ahome-chan! – Y nuestra viajera llega al pozo y se sumerge en el.

Pasaron los 3 días y Ahome regresó al Sengoku, entró a la aldea y se extraño de no ver a nadie, inmediatamente se dirigió a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, la cual estaba cociendo una hierbas medicinales (las supo reconocer) - ¡Kaede-sama!

- Ah, veo que ya regresaste –

- Si, la verdad es que fue muy estresante estar allá todo este tiempo, disculpe ¿En dónde están los demás?

- ¡Ah! Su excelencia y Sango están pescando en el río, Shippo juega con los niños del pueblo y Kirara está dormida – decía mientras terminaba de preparar las hierbas.

- ¿E Inuyasha?

- No lo sé, salió desde en la mañana y no ha vuelto- Ahome se quedó extrañada, mas no dijo nada (wuau verso!!!), de pronto sintió una presencia que supo muy bien quién era, ya que Kaede también se percato de ella

- Es mi hermana – Dijo la anciana miko mientras salía de la cabaña, y efectivamente, las serpientes cazadoras de Kikyou volaban con dirección al bosque. La joven miko instintivamente las siguió, adentrándose en el bosque, corrió y corrió hasta que vio que aquellas serpientes se detuvieron, entonces oyó otra voz también muy conocida por ella y para no sorprenderlos (y de paso oír todo) se oculto entre los arbustos y un árbol que estaba a su lado

- ¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS DICIENDO KIKYOU?!

- Lo que ya oíste, tu y yo no podemos estar juntos, entiende, jamás podremos…- decía con lágrimas en los ojos

- No decías lo mismo la otra noche CUANDO FUISTE MÍA – ante estas palabras, amargas gotas de sal salieron de los bellos ojos de Ahome, quien sintió ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, no lo hizo aunque…hubiera sido mejor que lo hubiera hecho…

- Lo de la otra noche fue un error, me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos –

- No me digas eso ¡YO TE AMO! Y lo que pasó fue lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida, entiéndelo por favor…- la miraba el hanyou con unos ojos llenos de súplica y tristeza

- ¿Y Ahome qué? Esa niña te ama, y tú sientes algo por ella, no lo niegues –

- ¡ESA NIÑA BOBA NO ME IMPORTA! – Gritó al borde de la desesperación - ¡SÓLO ME SIRVE PARA RECOLECTAR LOS FRAGMENTOS, NADA MÁS! ¡TU ERES LA MUJER VIDA! – Suspiró y se calmó un poco – date cuenta de eso…

No, sus palabras no son ciertas…ellos…sienten algo especial el uno por el otro, son más que amigos…no…no podía ser que el sólo la usara ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!, se gritó a sí misma, pero luego, al verlo a la cara supo que era verdad….ese maldito hanyou la había usado y ahora la desechaba como si nada, su corazón y su alma se llenaron de ira y rabia y sólo atinó a salir corriendo de ahí sin rumbo fijo, a punto de caer la noche, dejando a la joven "pareja" según ella, pero la realidad era otra.

- ¡plaf! – una sonora cachetada se escuchó por todo el lugar – Eres un insensible Inuyasha ¿Cómo te atreves a usarla de esa manera? No, mejor dicho ¿Cómo te atreves a usarnos de esa manera? No somos tus juguetes ¿sabes? Maldito Hanyou, no permitiré que juegues con nuestro corazones, al menos no permitiré que juegues con el mío – sus serpientes cazadoras la elevan por los cielos – Ojalá y te pudras, Inuyasha.

Ante estas palabras Inuyasha se quedó ahí parado, sólo, procesando todo lo que "su mujer" le acababa de decir ¿Jugar con ellas? ¿De verdad eso era lo que sentían ambas?

Volviendo con nuestra viajera, seguía corriendo, ahora ya no sabía dónde estaba y peor aún: era de noche. De repente, se paró en seco, todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar, había sentido no una, sino 4 presencia, eran youkais, miró a todos lados para detectar de dónde venían pero no encontró nada...y miró al cielo…se habían lanzado contra ella. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban (de tanto correr) intentó esquivar sus ataques para así ganar tiempo y atacarlos con sus flechas pero eran youkais muy veloces, la acorralaron contra un árbol

- ¿Qué dices Ryoutsuka? ¿Nos la comemos? – habló uno de ellos refiriéndose al que al parecer era el líder

- ¿Estás loco? De seguro nos enfermaremos si nos comemos a esta despreciable mujer, hay que matarla – La chica respiraba agitadamente y pensaba que este era su fin, toda su vida pasó por su cabeza en ese instante, sus amigos, su familia, todo. Entonces sintió como 2 garras atravesaban su pecho y su costado…

(En esta parte ocurren los dos hechos al mismo tiempo, el asesinato e Inuyasha parado en el árbol)

El hanyou aún seguía ahí parado, pensando en lo que Kikyou le había dicho, cuando su kotodama empezó a parpadear, se extrañó mas no se movió de aquel lugar, sólo pensó en alguien: Ahome. La chica caía, mientras los youkais se marchaban dejándola ahí sola, su vista se perdía, no hablaba, no lloraba aunque el dolor era desgarrador

Lágrimas de Inuyasha…

Reaccionó, amargas lágrimas salían de de sus cafés ojos, llena de rabia y dolor, mientras el no hallaba a dónde ir. Ahome miró al cielo, ja, le volvía a suceder lo mismo que hace 500 años, se iba llena de rencor – Te odio Inuyasha…- sus ojos se cerraron, el kotodama se rompió

Y entonces su mundo se detuvo: se paralizó y su vista se perdió, no, no era posible, no, se negaba, hasta que al fin lo aceptó. Caminaba como ido hasta la aldea. Sango, Shippo y Miroku salieron y lo encontraron

- Inuyasha ¿Q-qué te sucede? – Mira su cuello - ¡T- tu kotodama no está! – exclamó el monje

- Sólo había 2 maneras de que desapareciera el hechizo – continúo con un hilo de voz – que Kaede me lo quitara o…o...que Ahome muriera…-

- ¿E-eso sig-significa que Ahome..? – Inuyasha la mira con tristeza - ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡NO PUEDE, AHOME NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA!!!! ¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!! – Se abraza al monje – No... –

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­SESSHOME

Mientras un hermoso youkai caminaba por el bosque acompañado de su fiel sirviente Jaken y la pequeña Rin montada en A-un, buscando un lugar donde dormir…

- Amo bonito ¿Ya podemos descansar?

- Silencio, estos lugares son muy peligrosos y ustedes dos son tan débiles que no sobrevivirán la noche, así que vamos a continuar – se detiene –

Apesta a sangre

- Amo Sesshomaru mire – apunta hacia un cuerpo – ella es

- Es la mujer de Inuyasha…-

SESSHOME

Y aquí acaba el primer chapter, hola a todos, bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic y mi primer sesshome! Estoy tan entusiasmada con este proyecto…Gomen si dejé atrás los demás pero, me llegó la inspiración y manitas a la obra jajaja xD!!! Me esforzaré por hacerles un fic diferente e intenso, sólo como ustedes se lo merecen.

Antes de que me avienten jitomatazos, virus, troyanos, amenazas de muerte y demás, va el "trailer" del 2do Cáp.:

¿Qué provecho sacaría yo de ti?

- Pues…si me dejas unirme a tu grupo, yo te ayudaría a derrotar a Naraku…y te diría cómo debes matar a Inuyasha…-

FIN DEL TRAILER

Bien, ya han visto qué pasará y como ando corta de tiempo, debemos despedirnos, trataré de actualizar la semana que viene

Dios los bendiga, saiop!!!

ADRIANA ASAKURA DE MUTOU


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

- ¿Pero Cómo pudo suceder eso?!!!

- No lo sé Miroku! Yo estaba en el bosque con Kikyou, discutimos y luego el k-kotodama se rompió…lo más probable es que haya muerto en su época

- Te equivocas – aparecía la anciana detrás de el – Aome regresó a esta era en la tarde, se fue corriendo al ver a las serpientes caza-almas de mi hermana

- No, no puede ser – bajo su cabeza el hanyou imaginándose ya lo que había pasado – Aome…perdóname – las lágrimas caían de nuevo – perdóname

SESSHOME

Sesshomaru sólo se quedó ahí, observando el cuerpo de esa mujer, había muerto sola, por lo que podía apreciar, ya que el estúpido de su hermano no se encontraba por ahí, ja, pero qué débiles eran los humanos, pasó a un lado de ella y continúo caminando

- Jaken, Rin, vámonos – Dijo al ver que su sirviente y su protegida seguían ahí, ambos lo siguieron

ONEGAI

Una voz, más no sentía ni un olor, la ignoró

ONEGAI

Volteó y se encontró con una mujer mezclada entre un blanco azulado y negro, quien lo miraba con una mirada suplicante pero fría – Se que tú puedes revivir mi ser, por favor te lo pido –

- Vaya, vaya, vaya – sonrió con sarcasmo - ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí¿Una estúpida humana muerta? Jajaja, que débil eres ah…- se corrigió con sarcasmo – fuiste.

- Eso no te importa – contesta la chica ofendida – lo que te debería importar es la utilidad que sacarías tú de mí.

- ¿Ah sí¿Qué provecho sacaría yo de ti? – contestó el youkai fingiendo interés

- Pues…si me dejas unirme a tu grupo, yo te ayudaría a derrotar a Naraku…y te diría cómo debes matar a Inuyasha…- Ante esta confesión, Sesshomaru dejó su cara de "interés" y volvió a ponerse serio ¿Qué ella lo ayudaría¿Cómo? – Dime lo que sabes – ordenó

- No hay tiempo – murmuró Aome volteando hacia donde estaba su cuerpo, Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo y observó cómo los mensajeros del otro mundo se acercaban hacia ella – Si no me revives, no podré decirte todo lo que sé

- Esta bien – aceptó mientras desenfundaba a Tenseiga – Pero si no me dices algo de utilidad te mataré ¿entiendes?

- Créeme que te será de mucha utilidad – Sesshomaru se acercó al cuerpo de la miko y lo pasó con su espada, en ese momento los mensajeros desaparecieron y el alma de Aome se transformaba en una esfera de energía blanca y volvía a su lugar, acto seguido despertó.

- Ahora sí, habla –

- Gracias – le dijo más observó que el no hacía ningún gesto – bien, primero te diré sobre Naraku. Yo soy la sacerdotisa que protege la perla de Shikon, sé la ubicación exacta de cualquier fragmento o, en el caso de Naraku, la gran parte de la perla que posee.

- Mentirosa, eh sabido que ni siquiera tú ni ese cadáver han podido encontrarlo a pesar de que tiene la perla casi completa ¿Cómo entonces es que me dices que sí puedes hallarlo?

- No me dejaste terminar – el youkai se queda en silencio al ver el tono de enfado de la sacerdotisa, vaya si era atrevida – La verdadera razón por la que yo puedo encontrarlo es porque mis poderes son débiles.

- ¿Y?

- Necesito ser más fuerte

-jhm

- Eso es lo que sé en cuanto a Naraku…en cuanto a Inuyasha…yo soy su punto débil– Al ver que Sesshomaru se ponía mucho más serio, prosiguió – Si me utilizas, lo tendrás rendido a tus pies, ya que soy la única que lo puede ayudar con su cometido -

El joven Taiyoukai se dio la vuelta y continúo caminando, seguido de Rin y Jaken, Aome se quedó ahí pensando en que quizás no le sería de ayuda, pero una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos – Muévete o vuélvete a morir, pero antes dime donde se encuentra ese bastardo

- Se encuentra muy lejos…además está protegido por un campo de energía que ni Tenseiga puede atravesar, está buscando los 4 fragmentos que faltan… 2 de ellos los tengo yo y uno lo tienes tu en tu brazo, es todo lo que puedo decirte ¿Me ayudarás a vengarme de Inuyasha?

- Mira no me interesa lo que tengas en contra de el, quiero matarlo de la manera más cruel y perfecta posible, pero te dejaré tu parte.

- Como quieras – La chica los alcanza y continúan su camino; pasó un mes sin que supieran nada de Naraku y mientras más lo buscaban, más youkais los atacaban y Sesshomaru los destruía a todos, por otro lado Aome temía de que el la considerara una inútil y la matara por eso, después de todo, era más despiadado que Inuyasha, así que no aguantó más y decidió volver a su época.

- ¿Te tienes que ir Aome?

- Si Rin, debo hacerlo – piensa un momento – oye ¿no te gustaría venir conmigo?

-¡Sí! Ahhh... Claro si Sesshomaru-sama me deja ir¿Puedo? - voltea a verlo con ojos de súplica, el sólo le da la espalda. – Supongo que eso es un sí ¡yupi¿Nos vamos ya, Aome?

- Sí, vámonos…- Y montada en A-un, la joven miko se alejó junto con Rin rumbo al pozo, antes de llegar se bajaron, temiendo que Inuyasha las detectara, pero no, pudieron acercarse sin problemas, bueno, eso pensaban, porque un pequeño Kitsune se había quedado viéndolas con una cara de sorpresa – A-Ao-me… - La chica no hizo más que sonreírle - ¡¡¡¡AHOME¡¡¡ESTAS VIVA!!!

- Shhh…- lo silenció con un dedo – sí, si estoy viva, pero van a oírte, mejor calla ¿vale?

- Sí, sí, no te preocupes pero ¿Cómo es que...?

- Luego te explico ¿No quieres venir con nosotras a mi casa?

- ¿Dijiste nosotras? – volteo y se percató de la presencia de la niña- ¡RIN!...oye pero eso significa…

-Sí, fue Sesshomaru quién me revivió, pero ya te dije que luego te explicaba ¿Nos vamos ya?

- Claro – dijeron los pequeños al unísono

- Vale, miren ambos sujeten esto muy fuerte – dándoles los 2 fragmentos de Shikon; luego saltan los tres por el pozo y finalmente llegan a casa de Aome, suben y se encuentran con la familia de esta

- ¡Hija¡Pero que sorpresa¿Qué te pasó? – refiriéndose a la gran mancha de sangre de su uniforme (después de todo, la sangre no se quita con tanta facilidad y menos si no hay jabón ¿o si? No lo sep xD!!)

- ¡Mamá! – abrazó a su madre como nunca, claro después de haber vuelto a la vida quién no lo haría, luego abrazó a Sota y a su abuelo de la misma forma y no se olvidó de presentar a Rin y a Shippou, ambos como sus hijos adoptivos. La madre de Ahome se quedó encantada con ellos y los invitó a todos a pasar a la mesa, ya ahí les contó todo con lujo de detalle, obviamente poniéndolos furiosos a todos

¡Inuyasha es un perro tonto¡Por su culpa estuviste muerta! – golpeando sus puños contra la mesa

- Sí, pero afortunadamente Sesshomaru-sama la revivió con su espada – dijo la pequeña niña

- ¿Pero a cambio de qué Aome?

- ¿Mhm? – Levantando la mirada, dubitativa - ¿A qué te refieres mamá?

- ¡Vamos hija! Tú y ese perro mugroso me han contado que Sesshomaru no es la persona más piadosa del mundo y que una vez estuvo a punto de matarte ¿Qué trato hiciste con él?

- Simple: yo le ayudo a encontrar a Naraku y el me ayuda a vengarme de Inuyasha –

- Ya veo –

- Y por eso he venido, pienso quedarme más tiempo…quiero que me entrenes madre – La señora Higurashi se sorprendió ante esta petición, Aome jamás había querido tomar su entrenamiento como sacerdotisa que era, como su descendiente, pero bueno, parecía que las circunstancias la obligaban, así que enseguida cambió su cara de amabilidad por una dura y fría – De acuerdo, te quiero mañana al amanecer afuera del templo, sino te levantas recibirás un castigo que ni Kami te quitará – se levantó de la mesa y se perdió en el pasillo, Aome se quedó extrañada por el tono que su madre usó para con ella, normalmente era dulce.

- No sabes en la que te acabes de meter mi niña – le dijo el abuelo mientras bebía su té – Sonomi es muy dura con sus estudiantes, y más lo será contigo (así se va a llamar la mom de Kag ¿OK?) Será mejor que te prepares y duermas lo suficiente

- Con tal de hacer pagar a Inuyasha, estoy dispuesta a soportar el peor de los entrenamientos…vamos chicos, es hora de dormir, nos espera un día pesado, hasta mañana abuelo –

- Hasta mañana mi niña – dicho esto Aome y los niños se dirigieron a la habitación de esta, donde se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morpheo

A la mañana siguiente ya Aome se encontraba frente al templo, vestida como una sacerdotisa y con su cabello atado en una coleta alta mientras veía salir a su madre de el, con un traje igual al de su hija, sólo que azul en la parte de abajo, la chica la saludó con una reverencia…y entonces comenzaron las lecciones…

SESSHOME

- ¡¡¡VAMOS LEVÁNTATE¡¡¡NINGUNA HIJA MÍA TIENE UNA CONDICIÓN FÍSICA TAN POBRE!!! – Aome se levantó con dificultad, ya habían pasado 5 meses desde el comienzo de su entrenamiento, sabía que Naraku no se movía, ya que de vez en cuando enviaba a Shippou al Sengoku para que le trajera noticias; suerte que sólo Kaede Oba – Chan sabía que estaba viva y que el kitsune les había dicho a Inuyasha y los demás que ya no quería seguir con ellos y que, según el, se iba para siempre, así la encubría y volvía sólo cuando ellos no estaban, a veces acompañado de Rin. Sin embargo esto se volvía cada vez más complicado, sin duda su madre era muy fuerte, le hacía casi desfallecer de cansancio…sobre todo cuando se trataba de pelear.

-¡¿Qué, niña?! – Preguntó mofándose - ¿Acaso vas a dejar que el inútil de Inuyasha se esté riendo de ti? De seguro cuando estaba con Kikyou se burlaba de la tonta que eras al creer que te amaba y de lo fácil que caías a sus pies, qué débil eres Aome - Y no soportó más, le valió que fuera su madre y se lanzó hacia ella con todas las intenciones de atacarla, de demostrarle que no era tonta, ni débil, que al contrario, era muy fuerte. Los recuerdos invadían su mente, Inuyasha, diciendo que sólo la usaba, cómo estaba sola y desprotegida ante los youkais que la mataron, el odio que sentía hacia Naraku por lo que le había hecho a sus amigos, todo, todo salió a flote en ese ataque, en ese último golpe en el rostro.

- E-estás lista, hija - murmuró con cansancio

- ¿Eh? – no entendía a lo que se refería

- S-sólo te hacia…falta sacar todo ese rencor que traías dentro, la verdad, nunca conocí a alguien tan fuerte como tú

- Mamá…por favor, perdóname – la ayudó a ponerse de pie

- Descuida, ya me lo esperaba, siempre es lo mismo, jeje, consigo sacar toda la ira de mis estudiantes así

- Gracias –

- Por nada…Hija yo…- pero fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de un Shippou y una Rin agitados - ¡¡¡AOME!!

- ¿Qué pasa, qué pasa?

- Te traemos noticias – habló el zorrito – Naraku ya encontró el fragmento faltante, se encuentra entre los límites de este mundo y el otro, pero aún no sabe como entrar, los demás ya están por volver a la aldea para recoger víveres e ir hasta allá

- ¿Y Sesshomaru? – por alguna extraña razón preguntó por el

- Sesshomaru – sama también está por los alrededores con Jaken, parece ser que te está esperando para que lo guíes, ya mandó a A-un para recogernos – continuó Rin. Aome sólo volteó a ver a su madre

- Es hora de que te vayas…pero antes quiero obsequiarte algo – entró al templo y al cabo de un rato salió con una katana en sus manos y un traje de miko igual al de ella.

- Pero mamá…-

- Esta espada pertenece a tus ancestros por el lado de la familia de tu padre, servirá para que te protejas, tú y los chicos, después de todo, sabes cómo usarla, y por el traje…lo último que quiero es que seas una copia de Kikyou ahora vete –

- Si, los veré después – y junto con los chicos, entran a la casa para despedirse de su familia, luego saltan hacia el pozo.

SESSHOME

Al llegar al Sengoku, encontraron al Taiyoukai esperándolos, la miró, sin duda se había vuelto toda una sacerdotisa y una mujer mucho más fuerte, eso se notaba a simple vista; por alguna extraña razón, ella le devolvió la mirada y se contemplaron fijamente, hasta que ambos voltearon en la misma dirección, dándose cuenta de algo….

Inuyasha estaba ahí parado, observándolos

- A-Aome…-

CONTINUARÁ…

Sólo unas cuantas cosas: Primero que nada…Lamento el retraso xD!!! La inspiración se fue de vacaciones, y aunque ya esté regresando pues todavía anda un poco ausente, por lo que no me gustó mucho como quedó este chapter, pero espero que a ustedes si les haya gustado, ya ahora sí empezó la verdadera historia, que tendrá romance, tragedia, a un Inu muy maldito y de todo, esperen y verán…lo malo es que ya no tengo Inter., snif, snif, tendré que ir a la escuela a subir los chap, bua que tragedia!!!!

No les dejo adelanto porque aún no empiezo con el capítulo, pero prometo hacer todo mi esfuerzo pk quede mucho mejor que este.

Y eso es todo, no se porten mal….aún queda muchio tiempo para eso!!!!

Dios Los Bendiga, Saiop!!!


	4. Capítulo3

**Capítulo 3**

- Mi -mi Aome...-

Caminó lentamente hacia ella. Hipnotizado, como no queriendo creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, cuando estuvo cerca la abrazó, recostando su cabeza en su hombro; ella permanecía inmóvil, sin ningún sentimiento reflejado en su rostro, lo cual el hanyou extrañó, ya que normalmente se le hubiera colgado o algo así, ese simple hecho la hacía notarse distinta y la apretó más contra su pecho y hombro…y las palabras que escucho después, fueron las más hirientes de toda su vida….

- Quita tus asquerosas manos de mí, hanyou repugnante – Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión y se separó de ella, tomándola por los hombros y la vio directamente a la cara; ahora su mirada expresaba una sola cosa: odio.

- Aome, por favor déjame explicarte…-

- ¿Y qué me vas a explicar Inuyasha? Aquella noche dejaste todo muy claro, yo sólo era un instrumento para ti – respondió en tono de sarcasmo

- ¡Yo no dije eso!

- ¡No me quieras ver la cara de tonta, estúpido¿Quieres que te repita exactamente lo que dijiste? _"¡ESA NIÑA BOBA NO ME IMPORTA¡SÓLO ME SIRVE PARA RECOLECTAR LOS FRAGMENTOS, NADA MÁS¡TU ERES LA MUJER DE MI VIDA!" _¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?

- ¿E - es cierto eso Inuyasha? –El aludido miró hacia atrás y se encontró con una sorprendida Sango y en un momento se encontró en el suelo, resultado de un golpe que le había propinado la persona que menos se esperaba…Miroku

-¡DESGRACIADO¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A LA SEÑORITA AHOME?! – Y se abalanzó sobre el antes de que pudiera levantarse, tomando con ambas manos el cuello del hanyou, dispuesto a matarlo - ¡ASESINO!

- ¡Excelencia, basta, lo va a matar! – gritó la exterminadora, desesperada.

- ¡Eso es lo que quiero Sango¡Tu y yo mejor que nadie sabemos todas las lágrimas que la señorita Aome derramó por el, creyendo que le importaba¡Y mira cómo le paga! – y apretó más sus manos

- ¡Suéltame monje!

- ¡Miroku basta! – El monje volteó a ver a Aome y se calmó – el placer de acabar con el sólo nos pertenecerá a nosotros- Y es entonces cuando todos los presentes se percatan de la presencia de cierto youkai, quien había observado toda la escena sin moverse y, obviamente, divertido.

- ¡¿Qué haces con ese bastardo?! – Se levantó y le preguntó furioso, sintiéndose con el derecho de saberlo

- Eso no te importa, pero… si tanto deseas saberlo, estamos juntos – Se acercó hacia Sesshomaru y tomó su mano, el la miró desconcertado, pero luego entendió la indirecta y apretó más fuerte la de ella, vaya, sí que había tenido razón al decir que ella era el punto débil de su hermano menor.

- ¡Aléjate de ella!

- Ja, no tienes derecho a pedirme eso, querido hermano. Después de todo, ella es MI mujer…- sonrió con burla

- ¡¿Qué?! Eso no es cierto…- Y volteó a ver a la pelinegra, quien, aunque estaba desconcertada por las palabras de Sesshomaru, se apegó más a este, de modo que el hanyou creyera que sus palabras eran verdad.

-¡feh! De ninguna manera tú serías capaz de amar a una humana -

- ¿Ah no? No me subestimes, Inuyasha –

Y la besó. La muchacha quedó aún más desconcertada que antes, tanto que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cerrar sus ojos. El la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más hacia sí, pegándola contra su cuerpo, y ella, al fin reaccionando se puso de puntitas y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, profundizando más aquel desconocido, pero a la vez delicioso contacto. Hasta que al fin se separaron

- ¡¡¡MALDITO!!!

Inuyasha desenfundó a Tessaiga y se puso en pose de pelea, pidiéndole así a su hermano que peleara con el; pero no fue Sesshomaru quien dio un paso adelante. Aome sacó su arco y flecha y los apuntó justo hacia el corazón de su antiguo amor.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó desconcertado

- Yo seré tu oponente –

- De ninguna manera voy a pelear contigo

Ella estira la flecha

- Entonces morirás…- Y la lanza, e Inuyasha apenas alcanza a saltar para esquivarla, ya que esta traía una precisión impresionante, de haberse quedado ahí un poco más, hubiera muerto. Y ese hecho lo sorprendió

- Tú nunca quisiste ser sacerdotisa ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? – preguntó con cierto sarcasmo

- Ah, no lo sé, odio quizás, resentimiento por ser un plato de segunda mesa, o más bien, por haber abandonado este mundo de esa forma ¿Tú que dices? – responde en el mismo tono

- ¡Mentirosa¡Dime donde tienes a mi linda Ahome!

- Yo soy Aome, "cariño" –

- ¡Mientes! – La toma por el cuello, y con Tessaiga apunta hacia su cara

- Ay Inuyasha, no pensé que fueras tan idiota, tu sabes reconocer mi aroma, así que dime ¿Soy yo? – Se concentró, esperando captar otro aroma que le dijera que tenía razón…pero no halló nada, nada más que a una chica sedienta de venganza, una chica a la que una vez amó.

Bajó el rostro, queriendo ocultar sus lágrimas, a la vez que la bajaba a ella, ya no había rastro de aquella niña dulce que le devolvió la alegría, y aunque sabía perfectamente que él era el culpable, no quiso admitirlo, quiso creer que esta era otra de sus tonterías y así se lo dijo...

- ¡¿Otra de mis tonterías?!- gritó exasperada sintiendo su corazón caerse a pedazos - ¡¿Te parece que morir por tu culpa fue una tontería?! Tú no sentiste cómo atravesaban mi cuerpo, cómo se me iba la respiración segundo a segundo, pensando en aquellas dolorosas palabras, cómo mi vida pasó ante mí sin que pudiera hacer nada. No sabes, no conoces el verdadero infierno, Inuyasha, pero no te preocupes, yo misma me encargaré de enviarte hasta allá – Colocó una nueva flecha en su arco, apuntándola de nuevo hacia él, haciendo parecer que repetiría el mismo truco.

- Vámonos –

- ¿Qué? – volteó su mirada hacia Sesshomaru, quien se había puesto a su lado

- Estás llena de rabia, así que no estás en condiciones de pelear, será mejor que dejemos esto, por ahora. Además, lo más importante es encontrar a Naraku.

- Supongo que tienes razón – responde ya más calmada – Inuyasha esto no se quedará así –

- Cuando quieras…tú volverás a mí Aome, ya lo verás –

- Que no se te olvide que soy la mujer de tu hermano, querido – respondió con sarcasmo – además, yo ya no te amo…- por supuesto que mentía, aún con todo lo amaba locamente, pero su rencor era más grande . Tanto ella como los niños se montaron en a-un emprendiendo el vuelo, mientras Sesshomaru y Jaken los seguían; y a lo lejos pudo oír como Miroku y Sango les pedían a ella y los pequeños que se cuidaron, y les devolvió la petición.

Ahora sólo quedaban ellos tres, Miroku y Sango miraban con furia a Inuyasha, y luego se dieron la vuelta.

- Esperen ¿A dónde van?

- Después de lo que pasó no queremos seguir viajando contigo, Inuyasha. Busca a Naraku por tu cuenta – contestó Miroku, luego, Sango y él se perdieron en el bosque.

Dejando al Hanyou completamente solo.

Pero...nadie se dio cuenta de la presencia de un niño de cabellos blancos, quien había observado todo desde un principio

- Así que...estabas viva querida, jajaja...esto será muy beneficioso para Naraku -

_SESSHOME..._

* * *

Y bien ¿Qué les pareció¿Bueno¿Malo¿Pésimo¿Excelente? háganmelo saber plis...que mi cerebro ya se está quedando sin neuronas (Cerebro: Noooooo!!!!! Mis neuronas!!!!!!) y bueno pues les cuento que sigo sin inter 

Cerebro: Nooooo!!!! el internet!!!!!

Adry: Ya cerebrito, me vas a hacer llorar...snif,snif.

Cerebro: Adriana...de hecho yo mando que lloras, así que ya deberías estar llorando

Adry: Cállate

Cerebro: perdón

Ustedes se preguntarán 2 cosas ¿Qué fue eso? una extraña locura que se me ocurrió de repente y la segunda ¿Dónde anda la tarada de blacklady? sigue de vacaciones...aunque creo que más bien ya huyó de mí.

Por cierto ¿Ya les dije que me casé con Sesshomaru? sino¡¡¡¡ME CASÉ CON SESSHOMARU!!! y soy la mujer más feliz del mundo...la lady de las tierras del oeste.

Y ya me voy pk después el fanfiction me regaña.

Dios Los Bendiga, Saiop!!!

Atte: La nueva lady de las Tierras del Oeste


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

En lo profundo del bosque, Hakudoshi aterrizaba frente a un árbol donde se encontraba descansando una joven mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos rosas. Kagura se alisaba el pelo una y otra vez mirando hacia el cielo, imaginando que este pedía a gritos su libertad, sobre todo desde que llego él a su vida, su Sesshomaru.

- Kagura – la llamo y ésta al instante volteo

- ¿Que quieres?

- ¿Dónde está Naraku?

- No sé y francamente no me importa, ahora lárgate, mocoso – dicho esto volvió su mirada hacia otro lado. El niño hizo gala de sus poderes y Kagura sintió un agudo dolor en su corazón, mismo que la hizo caer de rodillas en el suelo. Y desde ahí, miraba a Hakudoshi con odio.

- En primer lugar no me hables así; y en segundo lugar sí sabes dónde está Naraku, así que dímelo, es urgente

- Si te digo que no sé es que no sé

- ¿De verdad? Lástima, es algo que tiene que ver con Sesshomaru

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó la mujer poniéndose de pie

- Ah no, sólo te lo diré si Naraku esta aquí – "con esto trabajarás para mí Kagurita"

- Está meditando más adentro –soltó finalmente; el niño y ella se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el medio demonio, quien abrió los ojos al sentir sus presencias

- ¿Qué quieren?

- Te traemos noticias

- ¿Qué noticias?

- Está viva – Naraku abrió los ojos en impresión al escuchar eso. ¡Maldición! Ahora todo se iba a complicar mucho más. Se puso de pie y avanzó hacia sus extensiones, tomando a Hakudoshi por su haori.

- Dime que es mentira lo que acabas de decir

- Por supuesto que no. La acabo de ver, lo bueno es que es enemiga de Inuyasha, lo malo es que es la nueva mujer de Sesshomaru

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! Maldita zorra – habló Kagura con la mayor furia posible, claro, se trataba de una mujer celosa, demonio, pero en fin mujer. En su maquiavélica mente se imaginaba mil formas de matar a Aome, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente buena, al menos para ella; de un modo u otro tenía que matarla, de eso no quedaba duda, Sesshomaru era suyo y ninguna maldita ningen se lo quitaría, eso nunca. Hakudoshi sólo observaba a su "hermana" con malicia mientras mantenía una conversación mental con Naraku, su plan daba resultado, Kagura ya no los desobedecería.

- Esa mujer es la clave de mi destrucción, no debemos tomarla a la ligera…hay que hallar un modo de destruirla cuanto antes

- O podemos hacerla nuestra aliada – interrumpió el pequeño

- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Jamás trabajaré con ella!

- Kagurita, piensa. Esa mujer posee un poder especial desde su nacimiento, si aprende a usarlo matará a Naraku y con él a nosotros. En cambio si le lavamos el cerebro, usará ese poder en contra de Inuyasha y de paso nos ayudará a destruir a los miserables humanos o gobernar el mundo, además de que la Shikon no Tama sería más poderosa en sus manos ¿Entiendes?

- Uhm, jajaja, ya veo por dónde vas…Que inteligente…usar su corazón en contra de los que una vez amó…suena bien – Sonrió maliciosamente la mujer – Será mejor que vaya a buscar a Akago, el es experto en manipular corazones – Kagura se dio la vuelta y se alejó volando de ellos, a gran velocidad, mientras en su mente aún llevaba la idea de matar a esa miko; Sesshomaru sería de ella y de nadie más.

- Síguela sin que se de cuenta, estoy seguro que planea matarla. Si Aome se muere, lo pagan con su vida ¿Queda claro? –

- Sí – Hakudoshi, enojado y asustado por la amenaza, se va en la misma dirección que Kagura, perdiéndose entre el ambiente espeso y el humo que había en el bosque.

A muchos kilómetros de ahí, una bella pareja de humanos se encontraba descansando cerca del lago, meditando acerca de lo que había pasado ese día, en sus mentes aún se encontraba grabada la furia y el odio de su amiga, no podían culparla o decirle que no sintiera eso, pues aunque fuera una miko, seguía siendo humana y es nuestra naturaleza sentir esas emociones cuando algo malo sucede, lo preocupante aquí es qué acciones se toman en esas circunstancias, y eso era lo que ellos temían, la forma en como pudiera actuar ella.

- Excelencia…-

- Lo sé, Sango. Pero aún así no puedo culparla –

- Pero si Aome…-

- Creo que ella sabe mejor que nadie que si su alma se deja llevar por esas emociones negativas, no será capaz de purificar la perla, y que eso llevara a este mundo derechito al caos. Aome no es tonta; hallará la forma de deshacerse de ese odio, tenlo por seguro.

- Pues parecía que sólo le importaba matar a Inuyasha….-

- Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que esa no es la respuesta, quizá lo que necesita es tiempo

- ¡Ya han pasado seis meses! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más necesita?! – gritó la taiyija, exasperada.

- Sango, las heridas del corazón tardan en sanar…aunque tienes razón, esta vez…quizá no contemos con mucho - contestó serenamente, mirando su mano maldita, dándole a entender a la chica a qué se refería, su agujero estaba más grande

- ¿E Inuyasha? – Preguntó ella, intentando distraer al monje de su tristeza - ¿Qué hacemos con él?

- Indudablemente tendremos que seguirlo, lo necesitamos para la batalla, sólo quiero unos días para despejarme y olvidar un poco la rabia que sentí hace unos momentos – Toma una piedra y la lanza al lago, haciendo pequeñas ondas con ella, mientras Sango sólo mira. Luego, voltea a verlo a él y nota su mirada distraída, pensante, y la aflicción no se va de su corazón. Tiene miedo, sabe que algo terrible está por ocurrir aunque no sabe qué. Entonces se da cuenta de que sólo una cosa se puede hacer en ese momento; con su mano izquierda toma el brazo derecho de él, abrazándolo. Y Miroku, quien se percata al instante, toma con su mano libre la de ella.

Sango sólo recuesta su cabeza en su hombro.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban Sango y Miroku, aterrizaba un monstruo de dos cabezas que cargaba a dos demonios y dos humanas, y al lado de este venía un demonio más. Se podía ver que estaban en campo abierto, cercano a una aldea. Bajando de A-un, la joven sacerdotisa respiró un poco, ya que aún no se calmaba del todo, y Sesshomaru se colocó a su costado, serio, observando el lugar.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué me detuviste? – Preguntó, sin voltearlo a ver

- Ya te lo dije, estabas furiosa, y así no se hacen las cosas – Respondió el youkai de igual forma – hubieras perdido y eso no me conviene

- ¿A qué te refieres con "perdido"? ¡Tenía ganada la batalla!

- ¡NO! – El joven youkai levantó la voz y volteó a ver a Aome con enojo, asustándola, aunque esta hizo un gran esfuerzo por no demostrarlo, pues él olería su miedo y no sería bueno con ella, debía recordarlo, ya no tenía a nadie que la protegiera. Lo sintió cerca, se había volteado y acercó su rostro al de ella, haciéndola retroceder – Deberías saberlo, ningún ataque funciona dos veces contra un mismo enemigo

- "_Debes de tener mucho cuidado al elegir cómo atacaras, ya que no hay ataque que funcione dos veces contra la misma persona, y los youkais suelen aprovecharse de cualquier situación para lastimar a su oponente_" - Aome recordó esas palabras dichas por su madre y se sintió como una tonta, si hubiera sido otra persona, la hubiera matado con esa desventaja, ya que a pesar de todo el odio que le tenía, sabía que Inuyasha no le haría ese tipo de daño, además, tenía que aprender a no cometer ese error, pues en este caso el hanyou no era su enemigo más grande, sino un ser despiadado y cruel que le había hecho la vida de cuadritos a sus amigos…ahora que lo pensaba jamás había sabido la razón por la cual su acompañante quería destruir a ese monstruo repugnante

- Oye Sesshomaru, dime ¿Por qué persigues a Naraku? – Preguntó ya cuando el joven lord volvió a mirar al frente

- No es algo que te interese – Contesto él de manera cortante

- Vamos dime – Pidió Aome, intrigada.

- Por que se ha interpuesto muchas veces en mi camino – soltó, indiferente

- Ya veo. Entre ustedes no hay confianza

- ¿Confianza?

- Sí. Me refiero a tu gente, siempre se traicionan entre sí, eso lo sé porque ustedes se unieron cierta vez para derrotarnos a mí y a mis amigos – Contestó Aome, sentándose en el pasto, mientras veía cómo los niños perseguían a Jaken, sonriendo ambos.

- Es obvio, cada quien ve y actúa por lo que le conviene

- Que tristeza vivir así – Sesshomaru volteó a verla con disimulado asombro. Hasta hace unos momentos ella era una mujer sedienta de la sangre de su hermano y ahora tenía un semblante tan sereno, quizá triste, algo inexplicable. No era común ver esa fiereza digna de una mujer youkai y esa serenidad y tristeza con la cuál se manejaban las mujeres humanas en una sola mujer; sí que era especial – Al menos tú has sido honesto conmigo y no me has hecho creer que te importo, eso te lo agradezco mucho.

Observó como se levantaba y caminaba hacia donde estaban los niños – Iré por provisiones al pueblo para irnos, debemos seguir buscando a Naraku – Sesshomaru no dijo nada, sólo se quedó ahí, viendo como Shippou y Rin seguían a Ahome, esperando a que volvieran.

Ya estaban en la aldea. Los pequeños iban felices, pero ella no. aún tenía mucho dolor en su corazón, lo sabía. Tenía que deshacerse de todo lo que sentía si se haría cargo de la perla. ¡Maldito destino! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué ninguna otra?! Jamás había valorado su "tonta y aburrida vida" como hasta ahora que deseaba volver a ella. Pero ya era tarde, todo estaba hecho y ya no podía volver atrás.

Al verla, los aldeanos se acercaron a ella y le pidieron que los atendiera. Amablemente les ayudó con sus peticiones y ellos le pidieron que se quedara, pues hace mucho que no tenían una sacerdotisa en ese lugar; se negó, alegando que era viajera, con una misión muy importante. La gente entendió y a modo de pago, le llenaron de comida y más hierbas curativas, agradeciéndole por su ayuda. Aome sólo sonreía, intentando aparentar que no le pasaba nada y fue por Shippou y Rin

- "_Soy un miko, ese es mi destino_" – Le asaltó ese pensamiento cuando caminaba, sacándola de equilibrio por un momento; con su mano libre se tocó la frente, tratando de recuperarse.

- ¿Aome estás bien? – Preguntó el zorrito, con un semblante visiblemente preocupado. Rin la miraba de la misma manera

- Si Shippou, estoy bien

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro, no se preocupen. Es mejor seguir, no sería bueno que se nos hiciera de noche a medio camino – Continuaron avanzando hasta alcanzar a Sesshomaru, quien al verlos se dio la vuelta y camino, alejándose.

Hasta hace poco, el había sido un sobreviviente, alguien que no confiaba en nadie, incluso cuando conoció a su primer amor, le era muy difícil confiar en alguien más que en ella. Pero la vida quiso que tomaran caminos diferentes, en mundos diferentes. Luego volvió a encontrarla, esta vez siendo alguien distinto y más especial. Esa chiquilla le había enseñado lo importante que es contar con amigos, y por su idiotez lo había echado a perder todo. Era indudable que aún amaba a Kikyou, pero tenía que haberlo gritado a los cuatro vientos sin antes hablar con Aome. Por su culpa todo se había complicado, su pequeña ahora estaba llena de rencor, al lado del idiota de su hermano.

- Aome, Aome – Se repetía a si mismo, con la mirada perdida. Apenas podía pensar en donde se encontraba, todo en su mente eran recuerdos, aquella niña con la que siempre reñía y a la que siempre veía con una sonrisa, esa mirada llena de odio con la que lo vio, era traumante.

- Dios mío, ¿Qué hice? –

Se preguntaba. Recargado en un árbol, bajó lentamente, mientras lloraba como nunca, tocó el suelo, entonces se cubrió la cara y sus gemidos se escucharon por todo el lugar. Permaneció así un rato, hasta que la noche se hizo presente, por supuesto que tardo en darse cuenta, pero ya cuando capto, se levantó y empezó a buscar un lugar donde dormir, ahora se encontraba solo de nuevo, por lo que debía de tener mucho cuidado.

Encontró un espacio debajo de otro árbol y ahí se recostó de lado, con la mirada aun ausente, su corazón estaba deshecho ante todo lo que había pasado. Su orgullo destruido, su mente cargada de recuerdos que ahora le dolían, pero sobre todo, el ánimo de luchar se estaba yendo, y el de vivir también.

- Tengo que recuperarte...a como de lugar – murmuró, antes de quedarse dormido.

La mañana llegó y el rostro del hanyou iluminó, haciendo que abriera esos dorados y hermosos ojos que poseía. Se levantó, aún con desgano y se sacudió la hierba que se le había pegado en la noche; luego, caminó sin rumbo fijo. En su andar, encontró a un grupo de amigos, que reían sin parar, y recordaba las tonterías que decían los suyos propios, incluso hasta se le figuraba que los veía, y como dos de ellos eran pareja, se vio a si mismo con Aome, SU Aome. Lo tenía decidido, no la iba a dejar al lado de Sesshomaru, antes muerto.

Continuó caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño estanque, recordó como esa chiquilla siempre le decía "esa palabra" para empujarlo y hacer que se diera un baño, a regañadientes. Sin más, se deshizo de sus ropas y se lanzó al agua, sumergiéndose un rato, luego volvió a la superficie y se recargó en una de las paredes, tratando de relajarse un poco. Cuando hubo terminado, se puso de nuevo sus ropas y se marchó.

Dispuesto a buscarla a ella

- Ahí está – susurró la mujer mientras que, a bordo de su gran pluma, descendía a toda velocidad, dispuesta a atacar directamente. Aome sintió su presencia e instintivamente volteó y esquivó su ataque de un solo salto. Suerte que estaba sola y pudo moverse con libertad.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! – Preguntó, enfurecida

- ¡Cállate y pelea desgraciada! – Respondió Kagura, y nuevamente se dirigió hacia ella, esta vez con mayor velocidad que antes, dispuesta a matarla. Aome no pudo esquivar el ataque y se estampó duramente contra un árbol. La sierva de Naraku la acorraló y puso sus manos en su cuello, apretando, y la falta de aire cada vez se hacía más evidente por parte de la sacerdotisa.

- ¡S-suéltame! – Pedía la chica a gritos mientras que con sus manos, trataba de alejar las de Kagura de su cuello, sin lograrlo - ¡Suéltame! – Pidió una vez más; se empezaba a sentir tensión en el ambiente y se podía ver una leve aura de energía rodear a Aome, pero esto no inmutó a la mujer que la sostenía.

- ¡Suéltame! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que esa energía ahora se manifestara de forma más concreta, una destellante luz proveniente de la sacerdotisa expulsó a Kagura lejos, dejándola tendida en el piso.

La respiración de Aome se volvía normal, mientras esa luz se apagaba y ella caía de pie, agotada por hacer algo que ni siquiera sabía que era. Al cabo de unos minutos, logró recuperarse por completo, y avanzó hacia donde antes, había estado tirada su contrincante

-Vaya, así que Naraku ya sabe que estoy viva – murmuró - ¿Acaso te mandó a matarme?

- Venga Aome, es cierto lo que dicen de ti – Sonrió con sarcasmo – Como Inuyasha te mandó por un tubo, ahora andas de arrastrada con Sesshomaru –

- Ah, ya veo, vienes por que estás celosa – Aome soltó una sonora carcajada, burlándose de su contrincante - En fin, eres mujer, tenía que ser así –

- ¡No te burles de mí! ¡Estúpida! – Exclamó irradiando furia la malvada hanyou - ¡Podrás estar con él, pero recuerda que sólo eres una humana! ¡Pronto se cansará de ti!

- No lo creo – Responde la chica

Kagura entonces abrió su abanico y lanzó una ráfaga a su contrincante, quien ni tarda ni perezosa, esquivó el ataque con facilidad, pensando que era el momento idóneo para atacar con una de sus flechas, pero la extensión de Naraku no la deja.

Inmediatamente se lanza encima de ella, tomando su cuello nuevamente, pero esta vez, Aome se la quita con facilidad y los papeles cambian, ahora es ella quien está encima de la hanyou. Ambas forcejean, hasta que Kagura le avienta, quitándosela de encima. Nuevamente intentan dañarse, consiguiendo sangre de la boca, eso hace que la extensión de Naraku lo admita, Aome no es la de antes.

- Vaya, lo que sea que hayas hecho te funcionó. Debo admitir que eres muy fuerte.

- ¿En serio? Ya ves, es el odio que hace que una haga cosas que jamás soñó ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto – sonrió, limpiándose la sangre con su mano – Pero aún así, lo regalada no se te quitó.

- Eso lo dices por que estás celosa – Rió con sarcasmo – de que Sesshomaru me haya preferido a mí en vez de a ti.

- Aunque no lo creas, te conozco Aome, y sé que no estás interesada en él. Sólo quieres vengarte de Inuyasha

- ¿Entonces por qué viniste hasta acá para matarme? ¿Apenas te diste cuenta? O será que no soportas que lo que te dije es verdad y no quieres admitirlo…no quieres admitir que el se bese con otra – Había dicho esto para provocarla

Y la verdad, lo había logrado.

- ¡Danza de las cuchillas! – Al son de este grito, nuevamente el viento se hace presente, pero esta vez forma filosos cuchillos que, sin darle tiempo a esquivarlos, Aome recibe directamente, haciendo que cayera en el suelo.

- ¿Lista para morir Aome? – Sonríe Kagura, mientras nuevamente alza su abanico, dirigiéndolo hacia la chica que aún no se levantaba.

- ¡Detente! – Ambas voltean a ver al cielo, sorprendidas por el grito, tratando de averiguar de quién se trataba. Hakudoshi descendía junto con Entei, moviendo su mano, haciendo que a su "hermana" le volviera a doler el pecho. Al llegar junto a ella, la levantó apretándole el cuello.

- Hakudoshi… ¡maldito!

- Se te dijo que no la mataras ¡¿Entendiste?! – Aún ejerciendo su poder, subió a la mujer al caballo y este empezó a levitar. Pero antes de irse, miró a la sacerdotisa, y sonrió de forma malévola.

- No creas que te estamos defendiendo, mujer. No sabes el horror que te espera

Aome sólo pudo ver con asombro como sus enemigos emprendían el vuelo, y en su mente se quedaron grabadas esas palabras, casi como su mismo nombre…

La época es moderna, la casa un templo y la habitación donde estaba la mujer era sagrada.

Se encontraba de rodillas, orando a Kami-sama para que todo saliera bien. Era el momento de enfrentar lo que tanto había temido en 17 años. Podía sentirlo, él estaba cerca, aunque en realidad estuviera a quinientos años, el lazo que los uniría para siempre le permitía sentir su presencia.

- Kami-sama, por favor ayúdame.

Se deshizo de su molote, el cual la había caracterizado ante sus hijos todo este tiempo, se hizo una cola alta, y se amarró una cinta en la frente. Luego, vestida con su traje de sacerdotisa, salió del lugar. Afuera, el que había sido su padre todos estos años le esperaba, sabiendo ya lo que iba a hacer.

- Naomi…

- Abuelo – suplicó – por favor, si sientes que algo sale mal, toma a Sota y huyan lo más lejos que puedan; por su propio bien, háganlo.

- De acuerdo, hija – respondió el anciano – Tú vete tranquila y por favor, no dejes que le pase nada.

- Sería indigno de mí permitirlo.

Estaba justo por irse cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás, volteó de nuevo y vio a su pequeño hijo que se aferraba a su cintura, deseando de esta forma que no se fuera.

- Sota…

- Prométeme que te vas a cuidar…- susurró el niño, llorando – y que no le pasará nada a Aome y que regresarás

- Hijo…no puedo prometer eso. Pero ten la seguridad de que haré todo lo posible por que volvamos a estar todos juntos. Mientras tanto, sé bueno con tu abuelo ¿Si?

- Sí mamá – Naomi se agacha hasta estar a la altura de su hijo y lo abraza, dándole un beso en la frente y al hacerlo, derrama lágrimas, temerosa por no volver a verlo más. Pero lo suelta, sabe que tiene que hacerlo, así que con paso decidido, avanza hacia la habitación que contiene el pozo y se sumerge en el.

- Hija, espero que me perdones por haberte ocultado la verdad.

* * *

Ok, ok, ya lo sé, tardé mucho en actualizar, pero no pude evitarlo. Perdón.

Como última nota, se preguntarán ¿Pues qué demonios hace Sessho en el fic? No os desesperéis, la historia apenas comienza.

Bien, para acabar con la página, es todo.

¡¡Dios Los Bendiga!! ¡¡Saiop!!


End file.
